Because of Book, We Meet !
by LiamDevi0315
Summary: karena pertemuan tidak di sengaja inilah, kita bersatu
1. Chapter 1

Because of Book, We Meet !

Chapter 1

Main Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan (HunHan).  
Other Cast : ChanBaek, KaiSoo, SuLay,  
XiuChen, KrisTao, HaeMin, WonKyu.  
Warning : Yaoi (boyXboy), typos bertebaran, Alur kecepetan, Cerita gaje.  
Rate : T

Desclaimer : Semua cast hanya milik tuhan, ff ini hanya milik saya

Summary : Karena pertemuan tidak sengaja inilah kita bersatu.

Happy Read ^_^

-Author P.O.V-  
4 orang namja sedang berkumpul di suatu tempat yang menurut mereka nyaman, dorm. Mereka ber-4, ah... lebih tepatnya ber-3 sedang asik bergosip tanpa menghiraukan sahabatnya yang satu itu karena dia juga sedang asik sendiri mendengarkan musik melalui earphonenya.  
"eh, kyungsoo kau jangan terlalu berharap dengan sih pendek berkulit putih itu! nanti kalau tidak kesampaian aja, pasti langsung galau deh!" kata lay mengejek. "sudahlah kamu itu gak usah ikut campur, lebih baik kau urus saja anak musik yang naksir kamu itu, lay!" kata kyungsoo ngeledek. "idih, ogah deh! aku lebih baik cari yang lain dari pada sama dia!" kata lay merinding. "hahaha... kalian ber-2 ini ngurusin percintaan mulu, emangnya pelajaran kalian sudah bagus ya?" tanya baekhyun menengahi. "aku sih pintar, gak kayak lay yang otaknya super lemot!" jawab kyungsoo santai. "yak! enak saja kau kata, aku ini juga pintar tau!" kata lay kesal. "haha.. iya aku percaya kok kalau kalian ber-2 itu pintar dalam akademik!" kata baekhyun santai. "eh baek, apa kamu tau orang yang lagi di taksir sama luhan?" tanya kyungsoo sambil nunjuk luhan. "yahh.. aku sih tidak begitu tau, soo! tapi yang pasti luhan pernah bilang ke aku kalau namja di team basketnya itu ada yang manis!" jawab baekhyun ragu-ragu. "wah, pasti sih luhan naksir sama namja itu deh!" kata lay meyakinkan.

-oooooo-

-Sehun P.O.V-  
"Kenapa mesti aku coba yang balikin ini buku, nyebelin banget sih tuh guru" batinku.  
~brukkk~

"AW!" teriak orang yang aku tabrak sambil mengelus bokongnya yang sempat mencium lantai. "eh mian aku gak sengaja, soalnya aku membawa buku sebanyak ini jadi tidak begitu bisa melihat!" kataku meminta maaf padanya. "ne gwaenchanna!" kata orang itu langsung pergi meninggalkanku. "namja yang manis dan misterius, sangat menarik sekali!" batinku sambil menatap kepergiannya.

-oooooo-

-Author P.O.V-  
Di lapangan berkumpulah club basket. "hei manis!" panggil suho sambil mencolek dagu luhan. Luhan hanya menengok sekilas ke arah suho lalu balik menatap lurus ke depan. "kau kenapa sih? dari tadi melamun saja, aku tau lho kau sedang tidak mendengarkan lagu dengan earphonemu itu!" tebak suho benar. "hmm" gumam luhan. "aish! kenapa cuma jawab begitu? kau tau semenjak kau masuk di XoXo High School ini kau itu berubah, sungguh membuatku bingung dengan sikapmu ini! sebenarnya ada apa sih? apa kamu punya masalah dengan saudara kembarmu atau dengan 2 sahabamu itu? aha! jangan-jangan kau punya masalah dengan namja bermuka ikan itu ya? apa yang dia perbuat padamu sampai-sampai kau jadi pendiam begini?" tanya suho beruntun. "KAU ITU BERISIK SEKALI! JADI NAMJA KOK CEREWET!" teriak luhan kesal.

-ooooo-

-Author P.O.V-  
Di ruang club dance ada 5 orang yang sedang latihan, tapi salah satu dari mereka sepertinya sedang tidak fokus. Coba kita lihat apa yang sedang mengganggu pikirannya. "kenapa namja itu sepertinya tidak asing ya? sepertinya dia mirip dengan... ah ya namja manis yang aku tabrak tadi itu, tapi kok bisa mirip ya? lagi pula kenapa aku baru sadar ya di club dance ini ada namja manis!" batin sehun. "WOY SEHUN!" teriak xiumin. "eh, ada apa hyung?" tanya sehun kaget. "kau itu kenapa melamun? kalau sedang tidak enak badan, lebih baik pulang istirahat sana!" kata kai menengahi sebelum xiumin mengamuk karena dari tadi sehun tidak fokus latihannya. "ne kai, aku akan pulang!" kata sehun mengambil tasnya lalu pergi tanpa pamit. "sebenarnya dia kenapa ya? aneh sekali!" batin baekhyun. "sudahlah lebih baik kita latihan lagi!" kata chen mengajak yang lain latihan lagi.

-ooooo-

-Kyungsoo P.O.V-  
"lama banget sih lay! sudah jam segini dia belum muncul-muncul juga!" batinku. "hei manis!" panggil seseorang di sampingku. "duh, kenapa aku jadi merinding begini ya? jangan-jangan..." batinku sambil menutup mataku. "sungguh aku takut sekarang ini!" batinku lagi. "kau kenapa?" tanya seseorang itu pas di depanku. "oh tuhan! siapapun tolong aku! aku tidak mau mati muda karena sosok hantu yang kepo seperti yang di depanku ini!" batinku masih menutup mataku. "PERGI! AKU TAKUT!" teriakku.

-T.B.C-

Mian kalau ffku jelek, abal, dan sebagainya... karena aku baru jadi author disini... jadi aku mohon sarannya dan kritik juga gak apa-apa kok :D

Please RnR readerdeul :)


	2. Chapter 2

Because of Book, We Meet !

Chapter 2

Main Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan (HunHan).  
Other Cast : ChanBaek, KaiSoo, SuLay,  
XiuChen, KrisTao, HaeMin, WonKyu.  
Warning : Yaoi (boyXboy), typos bertebaran, Alur kecepetan, Cerita gaje.  
Rate : T Genre : Romance / Friendship Desclaimer : Semua cast hanya milik tuhan, ff ini hanya milik saya Summary : Karena pertemuan tidak sengaja inilah kita bersatu.

Happy Read ^_^

-Minho P.O.V-  
"wah, itukan namja manis yang ku lihat di caffe waktu itu, aku samperin aja ah.. untuk sekedar berkenalan!" batinku.  
"hei manis!" panggilku saat berada disampingnya. "sepertinya dia tidak menyadari kehadiran ku deh buktinya dia tutup mata begitu, tapi aku penasaran!" batinku sambil melihatnya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. "kau kenapa?" tanyaku tepat saat aku berada di depannya. "kenapa dia diam aja? apa dia tuli? sepertinya tidak deh!" batinku lagi. "PERGI! AKU TAKUT!" teriaknya.  
Sungguh aku kaget saat dia teriak begitu, tapi tunggu, apa katanya? dia takut? aish! dia salah paham, mungkin dia kira aku hantu kali ya. "hei manis! aku bukan hantu, aku ini manusia!" kataku meyakinkannya. Dia pun membuka matanya, sepertinya dia kaget siapa yang berada di depannya. Apa aku seseram itukah sehingga dia kaget begitu. "Mianhae, aku tidak tau kalau kau yang memanggilku tadi!" katanya meminta maaf. "ne gwaenchanna, namamu siapa?" tanyaku pada namja manis itu. "namaku d.o kyungsoo, kau bisa memanggilku kyungsoo!" jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis. "namaku choi minho, kau bisa memanggilku minho!" kataku memperkenalkan diri. "aku sudah tau kok, siapa coba yang tidak kenal dengan anggota GENK WOLF dari xoxo high school ini!" katanya menekan kata 'GENK WOLF'. "haha benar juga katamu!" kataku sambil sedikit tertawa. "iya begitulah!" katanya santai. "aku pulang duluan ya, bye!" kataku sambil melangkah pergi menjauh.

-oooooo-

-Luhan P.O.V-  
Malam ini seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, membosankan. Aku sedang duduk di balkon kamarku, menikmati udara malam yang tidak pernah berubah sambil mendengarkan musik melalui earphoneku. Sungguh kalau ada baekhyun disini lebih baik aku jalan keluar bersamanya, ngomong-ngomong sih baekhyun kenapa belum pulang ya? apa masih latihan dance? ah.. sepertinya tidak mungkin, ini kan sudah jam 8 malam.  
~Kring Kring~ Bunyi telepon di hpku, nomor siapa ya ini? angkat sajalah siapa tau penting.  
"yoboseyo" kataku.  
"ini luhan kan?" tanya seseorang di sebrang sana.  
"ne, nuguseyo?" tanyaku balik.  
"ini kyungsoo, kamu cepat ke Seoul Hospital di kamar 115 ya sih lay habis kecelakaan saat menuju pulang bersamaku!" kata kyungsoo sedih.  
"mwo? ne ne aku akan kesana!" kataku buru-buru menutup telepon dan langsung pergi menuju tempat tujuanku.

-oooooo-

-Author P.O.V-  
Luhan pun sudah sampai di Seoul Hospital, dia pun buru-buru menuju kamar nomor 115. Setelah sampai di depan kamar itu, dia pun langsung membuka pintunya lalu masuk dan menutup pintunya kembali. "bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya luhan khawatir. "dia baik-baik saja, hanya saja dia belum sadarkan diri!" jawab kyungsoo sedih sambil menatap lay yang masih terbaring tidur di kasurnya.

-oooooo-

-Baekhyun P.O.V-  
Kenapa di rumah sepi banget ya? aigoo, aku lupa mana mungkin sih luhan membuat keributan di rumah. Tapi apa dia sudah tidur? tumben sekali, biasanya dia akan menungguku pulang baru tidur. Aku pun masuk kekamar luhan dan berjalan ke arah balkonnya tempat biasa dia menungguku. "kenapa gak ada luhan? kemana ya dia?" gumamku.

-oooooo-

-Author P.O.V-  
Lima orang namja sedang asik masing-masing di dalam dorm. Ayo kita lihat sedang apa mereka, ada dua namja sedang asik bertarung dalam games playstation, seorang namja sedang asik bereksperimen dengan semua bahan masakan di dapur, seorang lagi yang berada di sebelahnya sedang asik mencicipi hasil masakan namja yang sedang bereksperimen itu, yang terakhir namja ini sungguh sedang asik sendiri lihatlah dia duduk termenung di balkon lantai dua dorm itu sambil mendengarkan musik lewat earphonenya.  
"eh chen bagaimana namja yang kau taksir itu, apa ada respon darinya?" tanya suho penasaran. "tidak ada hyung!" jawab chen sedih. "haha lagian kau tidak ikuti saranku yang waktu itu sih!" kata suho sedikit tertawa. "kau yakin akan berhasil hyung?" tanya chen ragu-ragu. "aku sangat yakin chen!" jawab suho meyakinkan. "baiklah aku akan ikuti saranmu hyung!" kata chen masih sedikit ragu. "wah, wah, yes! menang!" kata suho senang karena berhasil menang dalam games playstation itu. "yak! hyung curang sekali!" kata chen kesal.

-T.B.C- Next? Review ^^


End file.
